The Tale of the Dragon
by DarkDeathDragonQueen
Summary: After being left on the Island of Ohara and then forced into becoming a part of CP9, the protagonist Night tries to keep those she has come to know about safe. In the process she might just find what she truly longs from the prison that her life is. FemSlash but not until a little later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Dragon

Pairing: Nami/Night (FOC)/Robin

I had wished for freedom. That was and still is my dream, however just when I thought I might get it I was caged far worse then before. At least while I still lived on Ohara by myself I was able to wander around it and read all of the books that were saved and listen to the waves crashing on the shore. However, at the time I hadn't realized how close to freedom I was all those years ago. Even back then I knew what happened to the island and my sister's fate. My mother Nico Olivia hid me in some bushes before the Buster Call was enacted. Aokiji found me there and for some unknown reason saved my life by encasing the area around me in a dome of ice. When the call ended he came back to where I was, and then carried me deeper into the forest until we reached the den of an old female panther and left me there. She looked after me as if I was her own cub, which in a sense I guess I was. I continued with my life learning from her until I turned four two years later. Aokiji came back and made it very clear that I was to start learning how to read and decipher various texts, and then given the task of writing down all of the books that were preciously in the Ohara library. Even though this was difficult for me at first I found my love for reading and talent for translation. I was also happy for when he left I was able to return to the panther and read my books, as I came to see them, with her curling around me keeping me warm. That was how I passed my time until I was twelve.

When he came back to check what progress I made he found me playing with the panther instead of doing what he tasked me with. The panther tried to keep him away from me fearing that he would harm me in some way. She was starting to lose and I found myself unable to do anything until I blacked out. When I woke up from I've come to call the incident I haven't been able to remember what happened, but I found myself in an even worse cage. Apparently whatever I did, I awoke something that was sitting dormant within myself that caused Aokiji to take me away form what little freedom I had and to put me into the training for CP9. By the time I turned fourteen I had mastered all six of the techniques and finished the training. I then became the second top agent of CP9. However, to do this I had separated my original personality into two. One was the survivor while the other was the one that had most of the emotions that the survivor deemed worthless. However, neither of us were able to suppress the hate for our plight. It was an absolute hell to live through. We just put up a mask that we tried not to ever lower around the others and succeeded in doing so. It was usually I the survivor. I was the one that was the most adaptable and was able to keep the mask up. Whenever Aokiji stopped by to see how I was I could feel the guilt that rolled off of him in crashing waves. It was stupid! He was the one who put me here, wasn't this what he wanted to happen! At the point where I humanly mastered the techniques I was "gifted" a Devil Fruit. It was a Mystical Zoan fruit named Draco Draco no mi type shadow and ice. After that it was no wonder that I rose to the second position as my training started up again except this time it was even more torturous. However, after a little while I found it was better if I didn't use my full strength around anyone and continue training in secret. When I once again mastered all six techniques I became second in command and was second to only Lucci. I would have been first in command if I tried to beat Lucci, but I didn't want to draw more attention to myself than necessary. I passed the next few years training in secret and going on missions as I was assigned them. This most likely would have continued if not for being one of the agents assigned to infiltrating Galley – Law. Since I joined the plan after they started I joined later on. It was a year after I joined and became the only female ship right of Dock 1 when three of the people from the crew my sister was a part of came looking for repairs for their ship. I watched them being confronted by Kaku and listened into the following conversation. _'I hope we will be able to see our sister for the first time, although she isn't really our sister, but no matter maybe we'll be able to see her.'_ **'Shut up you idiot. Don't you realize that them being here has hastened our plan, and that to do that they will catch her. Now let me take control again or you will jeopardize everything that I have done.'** I got back control of our body and jumped up to the top of the dock's door to listen in easier. Unknown to me at the time I was being watched by the navigator and the captain while they interacted with Kaku. Also, unknown to me my eyes change colors with each change in personality. I saw Blueno walking around the entrance. **'This means that he already confronted Robin.'** When he briefly looks up at me I nod my head transmitting that I got the message. After wards he just walks off probably heading back to his bar.

I reverted back to listening into the three crew members and Kaku's conversation when they commented that he talks like an old man. This caused me to almost laughed at this, but settled with just a slight smirk. That's what he gets for teasing me about the parts of my hair that are white. _'Oh, now they're talking about ice pops.'_ **'That old fool.'** _'Hey! He took us in when we came here and has treated us as if we were his own daughter. He even gave us a job as a ship right.'_ **'Fine. I will grudgingly admit that I don't hate him.'** I once again snap back to the conversation when Kaku tells me to watch them as he goes to inspect the ship. **'Bastard. I'm stuck here while you get to go have fun running along the roof tops.'** I jumped down and started to make my way over to them when I felt a hand rest on my head. "Hi pops." I noticed that the navigator didn't jump like the other two when I spoke. _'Not that we could blame them. We do look younger then we actually are. Plus we have similar eyes as our father.'_ **'Ugh! Don't remind me. It's bad enough that we look like we are some kind of "cute little" teenager, while we are in the state that we are.'** _'Hey! Don't yell at me. We only look like this instead of our normal form because we never unleash our full power around the others. If we were to do that then they would see how we truly look.'_ I decided to ignore her for the time being. Pops removed his hand from my head ruffling my hair slightly. I let him go through his speal before Kalifa started to list everything he was supposed to do that day.

"I don't want to!" was all pops said and she started canceling everything. After Kalifa started to kick everyone around when Luffy and the other started to talk about pops in context of this guy and that guy. She only stopped when I stopped her foot from hitting me in the face. She started to mutter some excuse as I just glared at her. I released her leg and motioned for pops to lean down while I brought out the first aid kit that I always carried around fixing him up. The navigator then mentioned the recommendation letter. "From Granny Kokoro…"

I scowled (pouted) grumbling "…Old bat that doesn't know to keep out of others business…" as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now, now Night. You know she was just playing around. She didn't mean any harm."

"Sure. What ever you say," I said sarcastically back. He just smiled. " You know that I just can't stand to be around her. Now where is Kaku he's taking longer then normal? I want to get back to my lazing about." I glared at Kalifa as she snickered.

"Then why don't we take them on a tour of the factory? Besides it's boring today."

"Says the one that canceled all of his appointments." I snarled back as I went to follow him anyways. Its not like I had anything better to do. I didn't see the smirk the navigator was wearing nor did I see the look in her eyes as I walked next to pops. We only went a couple of steps when they caused a commotion with the Franky family for stealing their money. Then Paulie jumped in while being chased by debt collectors, and there he goes with the money. "You idiot." I mutter. I look over as Lucci stop Luffy from going after Paulie. I silently growl and a short blast of ice goes around me as my eyes slit as soon as he touches Luffy. He just glances at me before he retrieves Paulie bringing him back. I put my mask back on as the crew members berate their own captain. I let the others explain about the Franky family while I jumped up to rest on the top of the Dock's door. I let out my wings and tail, as everyone already knew I was a Devil Fruit user, so I used this knowledge to my advantage and was able to laze about in one of my favorite spots until the explanations were done.

I laughed as what Luffy said to Paulie. Damn, I just let them know where I was. Oh well. "Might as well stop where you're at Paulie you know you can't beat him." I said gazing down at them from my perch. Luffy was staring up at me with stars in his eyes. While the others stood there in shock.

"Cool! Hey do you want to join my crew!?" Luffy shouted at me. The others snapped out of it and just hit him on the head. I snickered.

"Sorry, no can do. You'll have to forget about that as there's no way you can free me." I said with a serious look before putting my mask up again so as to not cause suspicion among the others, "Ha ha, joking! Joking, but really no can do." I replied with a smile. I just lay down on my stomach and folded my wings letting my tail hang. As I turned my head in the opposite direction, I never saw the suspicion and slightly worried look both the captain and the navigator had.

"Hey Night so you want to help us out with getting the door open?" pops asked me.

"Sure, but I'm heading off after that."

"Alright, thank you."

"Hey do you think her and the weirdoes can do it?" Luffy asked.

"Of course. She is the only female shipwright out of all of the docks, and dock 1 only has the best of the lot."

"Really?" I look over at Lucci. I nod.

We both push on the door with a single hand. It starts to open. When it was opened enough they continued with the tour and I went back to lounging in my spot staring into the distance at the ocean.

Before they left Nami nudged the captain and he looked at her she pointed to Night. Then she whispered quietly so only he could hear. "Luffy we have to help her. When she answered you she wasn't joking. We have to help her escape from what ever cage she's trapped in."

He said back just as quietly, "I know, and I will. Trust me." then he flashed a smile before running off. What most people didn't know was that he was able to easily read people especially through their eyes. When he looked into Night's eyes as she answered him he saw loneliness, hate, trapped, rage, helplessness, and a desire for freedom. Although he also noted an abnormality. Her eyes were different, and her voice was almost laired. This was different from earlier where she had only one color of eyes and her voice wasn't laired at all, but he ignored these for now because he knew they needed to save her, and only they would be able to do it. She would find a perfect place to belong with them and have the freedom she dreams for.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of the Dragon

Pairing: Nami/Night (FOC)/Robin

 **"Bold print"** is quotes from the English Subbed episodes on Crunchyroll.

Chapter 2:

I continued to lie on the top of the door to dock 1 when I heard something that made me smirk, and then the other came out as soon as we heard a smacking sound.

 **"Really?! You're generous! Can't I ask you to join us, pops?"**

 **"Well… I can't. I'm the mayor."**

 **"Who cares?!"** Luffy said as he smacked Pops on the back. _'Fuck!'_

 _"Grr…"_ I jumped off of the Dock doors and landed between the assailant and Pops. _"How dare you! Don't you dare try something like that again!"_ I growled at the one of fault glaring at him with burning ice in my eyes. I almost launched myself at the perpetrator when a hand clamped down onto my shoulder. I looked at the owner of the offending meat offering. It was Lucci giving me the look that said he would restrain me if he had to. Then another offending limb landed on my other shoulder. I looked away from the meat stack named Lucci to look at the owner of the other limb that is currently on my shoulder.

"Night it is fine. He just meant it as a harmless gesture. Calm down now. No harm has come to me." I glare at him briefly before I close my eyes and let the survivor take over again. She exhaled a breath before opening our eyes again. We stepped back and just walked off heading off to the others and my current place of residence to continue my training to blow off some steam while I waited for the others to come back. Before I was out of hearing distance I said, "I'm going to head home for today. If you need something dire you know where to find me." Then headed off for the rest of the day.

"What was that all about?" Luffy asked after Night left. I just face palmed. Why did I get left with an idiot for a captain? Although that was kind of strange. Why did she snap like that? I'm curious as to how Iceberg-san will reply. I get that he could be like a slight father figure, but there was nothing that indicated that he was hurt even in the slightest.

"I'm sorry about my idiot of a captain, but I'm also wondering along similar lines. Would you mind answering his question?" I asked Iceberg-san. He looked at us for a minute before he replied looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question. I haven't known Night for too long of a time. Only a few years, but I do know that she wouldn't be happy if we were to talk about her without her around, and I haven't asked her about her past," he stepped closer and lowered his voice until what he said could only be heard by both me and Luffy, "but what I have been able to tell was that she might have not had the best of child hoods, and was probably not around humans much. Now let's move on I've already said too much as it is."

Hmm… I look over at the captain to see his reaction to what Iceberg-san said. I know I myself was worried about what I heard, but I knew that at this point in time I couldn't do anything to find out or to help her with anything. Also, I realized that if what he just said is true then Luffy could have just decreased our chances of being able to convince her that she could escape from her prison and come with us. What I saw on Luffy's face was something that all of us on the Sunny almost never see. He had a contemplating look on his face and it almost seemed like he gained even more determination to get her through some kind of recollection. I was wondering about this before I lost the thought as all of a sudden he bounced back to his normal self and we continued on with the tour.

That night I almost got caught by the others, but luckily it wasn't Lucci who came back first and I was able to hop into the shower as I heard them enter the street. I could smell the fear coming from one individual that I couldn't quite place the scent of, as it was foreign to me. I paid no attention to it for now as I stepped into the shower releasing some of the tension in my shoulders with the hot water running down my back and through my hair. I was fine just standing there under the hot spray until there was a knock on the door. "Who are you and what do you want." I demanded as I turned the water down slightly.

"I was just wondering if it would be okay to come in and use the restroom as I was left here with orders not to leave." A female voice replied. It was slightly suspicious that she didn't answer the first question but I paid no attention to it as the others obviously left this person with me as they already vacated our premises. I just shrugged and said it was fine as this was the only bathroom in this section of the apartments that I owned.

"It's fine to come in." I said as I tuned the water back up and turned my back towards the door but stayed on alert, as I still didn't know whom this was. The door opened as a figure stepped in. she had on a purple leather pants that were tucked into black heeled boots, a purple leather jacket with a black tank top underneath, and a purple leather hat with yellow highlights. That was all I got before I looked at her face to see who she was. When I saw whom she was I back up slightly and gasped. She looked at me for a second before she moved to the toilet and I adverted my gaze after getting over the shock of seeing her. The main one wanted to come out, but I made sure that she stayed where she was, as we both know that she didn't know about us. Plus she probably wouldn't be happy to find out about us, as she knows whom we work for. It's obvious by how tense she is. I wish I could do something, but I couldn't even do much for myself. As she was finishing up I tuned off the water and grabbed the towel that was hanging on a bar right next to the shower. I wrapped it around me before I stepped out. She was just finishing up with washing her hands when she saw me pass behind her. For some reason it felt like her gaze intensified exponentially after I passed. 'Weird.' I thought as I made my way into my bedroom to grab my change of clothes. Ignoring the strange sensation that I felt as she continued to watch me as I left.

I was dropped of at a series of apartments after I left with the CP9 agent that approached me. He motioned me to a certain apartment and told me to stay in there with the person that was there. She would be my escort for the rest of the time that I would be with CP9. I wondered about who she was, but knew that I probably wouldn't find anything about her. When I entered the apartment I heard the shower running. I found that slightly strange as it was early evening, but didn't question it. For a little while I just stayed in the living room sitting in a chair that was the only extremely comfortable piece of furniture. It wasn't long though before I had to use the restroom, but I was wary as the shower was still running. I knocked on the door and heard a demanding voice call out asking who I was and what I wanted. I was slightly shocked as her voice sounded young. I replied with, "I was just wondering if it would be okay to come in and use the restroom as I was left here with orders not to leave." I heard a faint come in as it sounded as if the spray from the shower was turned up. I opened the door and peered inside. I couldn't see the person in the shower that clearly as it was obvious that she had been in there for a while and the whole room was foggy from the steam. I just went about doing my business until I saw an arm shoot out from the shower with the water turning off. The arm just grabbed the towel that was sitting there ready for use and brought it inside of the shower. I didn't pay too much attention to the figure that stepped out of the shower until she walked behind me as I was washing my hands and saw her in the mirror.

What caught my attention was that she was exceptionally beautiful. She had raven black hair that spilled down to her lower back that was stripped with white and ice blue color. Although I didn't get a good look at her face as she had already walked past me with her hair obscuring that side of her face. She was small and looked exceptionally young, but going by her voice she should only be a few years younger then I am. That's weird. However, what really caught my eye was that she was really cute. Not the typical passing cute, but like an adorable kitten like cuteness. I just wanted to grab her and hide her away from the rest of the world and keep her to myself. I know these thoughts of mine are wrong, as I'm not going to be alive for too much longer. However, this knowledge just made my possible feeling towards her all the more intense. Seeing her just wrapped in a flimsy towel… so many things that I could do to her… all running through my head. I continue to stare after her as she left to change in what must be her bedroom. As soon as the door closed I stopped my foolish line of thought as there will be no point to it, and it would just interfere with what I have to do.

Now to get ready for the meeting later, so I don't slip up.


End file.
